


In Another Life

by Rubiix_Cube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Voldie, as usual, but ppl still think theyre all dark and evil, but sev becomes a teacher anyway, but the prejudice against slytherin is still strong, cursing, he just doesnt, in that, ps ooc characters, so basically it canon compliant marauders era with the exception of the existence of voldemort, so they might not be Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiix_Cube/pseuds/Rubiix_Cube
Summary: In the universe we know, circumstances drove Severus Snape into the arms of the Dark and so, condemned him to a life of suffering.But, in another, without there being a Dark Lord to promise him power and glory, he decided to acquire it on his own merit, throwing himself into his work.With quite a few achievements under his belt, Severus is quite content to research and brew potions until one Albus Dumbledore offers him a job at his Alma Mater, which he accepts, hoping to use the opportunity to help turn the students away from the path he himself almost went down.Only, to find out, that his once best friend, and her husband, one of his childhood tormentors are also employed there.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea that I thought up while browsing Tumblr in search of inspiration. 
> 
> Hope you likey!

Very little had changed about Albus Dumbledore's office since Severus had last seen it. It was still cluttered, still garishly decorated and still had the same dish of Sherbet Lemons planted front and centre. Still had the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses looking down at its occupants, even if most of them were asleep. The few that were awake nodded politely at the young man, and he nodded back, settling to wait for the man himself to appear. 

"Severus, my boy! I must apologise for my tardiness. How are you? Sherbet Lemon?"

The Headmaster sat down in the chair opposite the desk and smiled, sliding the dish towards him. 

Severus declined the offer of the sweet, and straightened up. Just because he was no longer a student didn't mean he still wasn't slightly intimidated by the man. 

"It is of no consequence, Headmaster. I've been well. And yourself?"

"I don't know why I suspected otherwise, what with you inheriting the Prince family fortune! I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking; I've called you here about your taking over for Professor Slughorn. Your duties would include being Head of Slytherin House, Potions Professor for the First through Seventh Years and Potions Master for the school, that would be supplying the Hospital Wing and the like. You do accept, yes?"

"I accept."

"Good, good. I'll have Topsy show you your quarters and you'll be free to get settled in until our staff meeting at one o'clock. 

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Rising carefully, he nodded again to the few portraits who were awake, and left the office, only to be stopped by a small elf who seemed to be just a touch too excited. 

"Hello! Topsy is being made to be showing Master Princey to his quarters!"

The two made quite the pair, Topsy happily bouncing through the castle, the Slytherin stepping lightly and quietly after her. 

Stopping in front of a portrait showcasing Merlin and Morgana le Fay in the midst of a duel, the little elf turned to him and nodded furiously. 

"This be Master Princey's quarters! If Master Princey be wanting for anything, Master Princey can call for Topsy. Topsy will be making sure she is being available!"

With that, she disappeared, a pop sounding throughout the halls. 

Turning toward the portrait, he studied it, observing the methods used by either party, until he couldn't stop himself from commenting to himself. 

"While transforming mid-duel would throw him off, it leaves her without the ability to attack for a short while, unless she was well versed in wandless magic; conjuring a decoy or a subordinate to defend herself would be much more helpful. His attention would be divided. Then again, if he stopped aiming for her directly and started to place obstacles in her path, it would be all too easy to slow and capture her..."

So deep in thought was he, that he almost jumped out of his skin when he was addressed by the pair. 

"You're quite the duellist, aren't you, little one? After all, such must be the case if you're giving advice to two of the most well-known sorcerers in centuries." Morgana remarked. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Think nothing of it. It's been so long since anyone's bothered to speak with us, I don't mind. Are you lost, perchance?" Merlin queried. 

"I, no. I'm the new Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House. I was told that these are to be my quarters."

"You seem rather young for the position. But, better than Slughorn, I suppose. Especially, for our esteemed House."

"Um. Well, I'm twenty-one. And I suppose Professor Slughorn wasn't that bad."

"Compared to the two of us, you're still a baby, little one. But, as to more pressing matters, you'll need a password."

He slipped back into his comfortable thinking space, and the first thing that came to mind was  _Lily_. He let the memories of her wash over him and then shook himself out of it. 

They'd lost their friendship in Fifth Year when he'd called her that horrible, horrible name, and she'd married Potter. She told him not to think of her and to leave her alone, so he'd honour her wishes. He'd managed up till now, and he would continue to do so. 

His mind next wandered over to the few friends he _did_ have. 

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, married as soon as Narcissa had finished school and hopelessly in love. Severus had only been thirteen at the time, but they'd still insisted he attend. He wouldn't intrude on them. 

Evan Rosier. He'd easily been able to slip into the space Lily had left after she ditched him. He took up the mantle of best friend and still held it, somehow finding to time to fuss over Severus and himself, alongside his job as a highly recommended Wardsmith and Arithmancy Master. 

His sisters, Seraphina and Mercury. Mercury wasn't blood related to him or Sera but both still considered her family. The three absolutely adored each other, and both girls were currently in France, pursuing their dream careers of Curse-Breaker (Sera) and World-Renowned Seeker (Mercury). 

Turning the names and their meanings around in his head, he wondered what they would be in Latin, and ended up with the phrase, _Pius Legatus Ignes._

_Heavenly fire and messenger gracious._

"Little one?"

" _Pius Legatus Ignes._ "

"Heavenly fire and messenger gracious? Very interesting."

"For my sisters, and my best friend. Seraphina, Mercury, and Evan."

"Oh! We never got your name, little one."

"Severus Tobias Snape. Or, well, Prince, now, I suppose."

"Prince! Well, congratulations."

"Sir?"

"I am an ancestor to the Prince line."

"Sir!"

"Hush, now, you're shocking the poor thing. Let's allow him to settle in and go back to attempting to kill each other."

With an undignified snort, the portrait swung open, and Severus was left to his own devices. 

The room was lavishly furnished and decorated, with overstuffed armchairs and expensive looking cabinets. The walls themselves were charmed to give off light, and were far too bright for Severus's tastes. 

He peeked into the three bedrooms, their ensuites, the separate guest bathroom, the kitchen and even the private lab, and saw that the unfortunate taste carried throughout the apartment. 

Sighing, he rolled up the sleeves on his black jumper and got to work transfiguring and charming the area and the objects within to suit himself. 

* * *

By the time he was done, the walls had been charmed black for the sitting room, his bedroom and the lab, and the other bedrooms and kitchen, as well the bathrooms were charmed green. Torches had been affixed to the walls and the purple flames would automatically adjust to provide the level of light necessary. 

The overstuffed and oddly coloured furniture had been replaced with a leather sofa and armchairs, black, of course, as well as a coffee table, and the cabinets, save the one containing the liquor, had been turned into bookshelves. 

The cold, stone floor was covered with a green rug. 

Severus repeated the decorating process throughout the flat and as soon as it was completed, called for his personal house elf. 

"Turvy!"

The elf, clad in a violet silk pillowcase, with the Prince crest over his heart popped into existence.

"What can Turvy be doing for Master Sevvy?"

"I want you to bring my books, as many as possible, and whatever else you think I'll need, and I want you to check this lab, the kitchen and the classroom and see what needs restocking. You can take the ingredients from Prince Manor and if those are running low, talk to Wigginton."

Thinking about the portrait that served as a door to his quarters, he decided that he didn't want to have to stand outside everytime he wished to have a discussion with them.

"Also, could you bring one of the landscape paintings from the Manor and hang it above the fireplace? And inform Merlin and Morgana le Fay, that they are welcome to come in whenever they wish to speak with me? I'll be going to the Hospital Wing to see which potions Madam Pomfrey needs, and from there I'll be attending a meeting in the staff room from one o'clock. I'm not certain when I'll be finished, so...hm. Topsy!"

"How can Topsy be helping the Master Princey?"

"Topsy, this is Turvy. He is my personal house elf who usually works with me when I am at home."

"Turvy, this is Topsy. She will be working with me while I am here at the castle."

"It is very nice of the Master Sevvy to be introducing Turvy to Miss Topsy."

The elves were looking at each other the way they looked at work to be done. In absolute bliss. 

"You will be working together to ensure that here will be suitable for me to stay over extended periods of time. Topsy can guide you around the castle and Turvy can let you know what you need to know about me. Now, hop to it."

Both elves, giddy with the thought of work, disappeared with a pop. 

The fireplace suddenly flared to life, and Severus spun on his heel, wandless pointed at the head floating in the flames. 

"Now, Severus, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up, the Slytherin put his wand back into its holster and knelt.

"Sorry about that, Madam Pomfrey."

"Nonsense, you paranoid child. I understand. And we're colleagues now. Poppy will do fine."

"Thank you, Poppy. I wanted to come up to Hospital Wing and see what you needed for the coming term."

"Come on, then."

Noting the bookshelves already being filled, he left his quarters in the safe hands of Topsy and Turvy and headed up to the Hospital Wing. 

Stepping out into the place where he'd spent quite a bit of his time in his own school days, he vanished as much of the soot as possible and made his way to the small storeroom/lab he knew the adjacent room housed. 

"Alright, so, I've checked and with the exception of Stomach Soothers, Bruise Begone and Hangover Relief, we're actually quite well-stocked, surprisingly, given how frightfully lazy Horace has been. Thank you for that by the way."

"How-?"

"Did I know it was you? Severus, you were one of this places most frequently patients and you wore your heart on your sleeve. It was easy to see you didn't think just _saying_ thank you was enough. So, you did it the only other way you know how, brewing potions. Also, anonymously or not, you've told be enough about potions for me to know that these are not the standard recipe."

A ding sounded and she patted him on the arm. 

"There's the bell for the staff meeting. Shall we?"

Nodding, he followed the Hufflepuff into the Floo, coming out into the staff room. 

With another pat to his arm, Poppy headed towards Professor McGonagall, leaving Severus to find a seat. He ended up between Charity Burbage and Professor Flitwick. 

Charity turned to him, a bright smile on her face. 

"Hullo, Severus."

"Charity," he nodded. 

"I take it you're back to take old Sluggy's place?"

"I am. And you're here to teach Muggle Studies, right?"

"That I am. I just find it so _fascinating_."

"It is. They've gotten along quite well, even without magic. What with their electricity and such."

Charity giggled at this.

"You're quite probably the only Slytherin who's ever agreed with me on that."

"Well, I was almost a Ravenclaw."

"Truly? I was almost Hufflepuff, but in the end, my curiosity won out."

Severus began to reply, but was cut off by Dumbledore tapping a glass with his wand. 

"Now, that we're all here, our first order of business will be to welcome back four of our most illustrious students. If you all would join me, we could begin the reintroductions."

Standing, both Severus and Charity made their way toward the from of the room. 

"Our former Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, James Fleamont Potter, will be here as Assistant Flying Professor and Quidditch Coach as well as a substitute Transfiguration Professor and substitute co-Head of Gryffindor House."

The blood in his veins turned to ice at the statement, because he knew that Potter would go nowhere without his precious Lily-Flower. 

He forced himself to keep moving, eventually coming to a stop at the front of the room, in front of Dumbledore to the left of Charity, who was next to Potter, who stood with about arm around Lily's waist. 

"Our former Head Girl, Lily Evans Potter, here as assistant Charms Professor and a substitute Professor for Muggle Studies and substitute co-Head of Gryffindor House."

"Miss Charity Aurelia Burbage, having received Outstanding in Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy and Exceeds Expectations in Ancient Runes, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, having spent time in the Muggle Communications Department at the Ministry of Magic, here as our Muggle Studies Professor and substitute Head of Ravenclaw House."

"Potions Master Severus Tobias Prince, having receiving Outstanding in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, History of Magic and Alchemy and Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Transfiguration, currently the world's youngest Potions Master ever, at twenty-one, here as our Potions Professor, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House and substitute teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

The applause that followed his announcements was near deafening, and the young adults slipped back to their seats. 

"Defence Master Tempest Maddox Whitehall, graduate of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having received Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration and Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Alchemy, here as our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Once again, applause filled the room and this time the quartet joined in. Much like those before him, Tempest fidgeted and quickly made his way back to his seat. 

Tempest was rather easy on the eyes and looked to be about the same age as the four before him. He wasn't as broad as Potter, but not as lean and wiry as Severus. On the other hand, he was taller than Potter, but shorter than Severus. He was about the same height as Charity. With curly, brown hair and gold eyes, it left Severus wondering how he hadn't noticed the other before. 

The meeting went quickly, with discussion of rules, events, disciplinary actions, allocation of duties, acknowledgement of students with special needs and the like. 

It was a simple affair, if a bit tedious. 

When it was finally over, and the others began filing out, Severus stood and stretched, sighing after his back popped. 

Catching Charity's slightly disturbed look, he raised an eyebrow, and gestured for her to precede him out. 

"That sounded painful."

"It wasn't."

As they walked down the hallway in companionable silence, a painfully familiar voice made itself known. 

"Oi! Snape!"

He turned to Charity to let her know she could go on without him, but she cut him off. 

"I'll wait for you."

He walked over to the pair, nodded as they came to a halt. 

"Professors Potter. How may I be of assistance?"

"So, Snape, here to teach the snakes your Dark Magic?"

"No, I'm here to make sure _they_ don't do what _I_ almost did. I suppose it's of little importance to you, but we just discussed that the Headmaster is to review all syllabi before they are implemented. Also, it's Prince now."

"Whatever. Stay away from my wife," he said, face splitting into a victorious grin, "With your Dark Arts and your greasy, Slytherin self. I'm watching you."

He felt old anger bubbling beneath his skin, right alongside familiar fear and paranoia and forced himself to stay in the present. Looking directly into both their eyes, first Potter's, then Lily's, he spoke, pleased when his voice came out strong and steady. 

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. All encounters with either of you will be strictly professional, if not outright avoidable. I only ask that you extend the same sentiments in return. Now, is there anything else?"

"Not from you, no."

"Good day, then."

And he walked away, right back to where he'd left Charity. 

"He's wrong, you know. You're actually really pretty."

"Am I, now?"

"Yep. Honestly, you'd think by now that he'd have grown up, but no. Apparently, he's still a child. And it's as though Lily doesn't even care."

"Well, ignorance is bliss, or so they say."

"Yeah, but. Even with your past, you were civil, at least. Unlike him. Christ."

The duo continued walking for several moments, until something occurred to Severus. 

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, actually. Is there anything you were doing before? That you need to finish?"

He thought about it for a moment. 

"Well, there is the matter of stocking the Hospital Wing."

"Lovely. That's where we're going, then."

"Are you certain you wish to help me? There are other ways to occupy yourself, you know."

She gave him a look that suggested he was an idiot for even thinking such a thing. 

"Ah, right, then."

The trip down to the dungeons was relatively quiet and uneventful, and they ran into no one. 

Stopping in front of the portrait, he didn't even have to say anything. The two sorcerers stopped their duel to greet him. 

"Hello, little one!"

"Greetings, young Prince, and who is the lovely lady accompanying you?"

"Charity Burbage, sir."

"A friend," she piped up. 

"Oh? That's nice to hear."

"Has Topsy or Turvy informed you of the portrait I had placed inside for you?"

"Oh, yes. It was very kind of you."

"Not a problem. I will, of course, appreciate your company."

He leaned forward and whispered the password; the portrait swung open and he and Charity stepped through. 

He stopped to take a quick look around, pleased to see that Topsy and Turvy had followed his instructions to the letter. 

"Nice place you got here. Suits you. How did it look before?"

"Very...Slughorn."

"The guy who came before me, Tickers, had a thing for a weird patterns. And colours. There was orange damask _everywhere_."

He gestured toward the kitchen. 

"Do you want something to eat or anything before we get started?"

From where she'd plopped down on the sofa, Charity shook her head and got up. 

"Best if we just get to it. Lead the way."

* * *

After an hour or two of brewing in companionable silence, Severus came to the conclusion that Charity was extremely competent in the preparation of ingredients but it didn't exactly transition over into the actual brewing. It didn't matter, though because the potions were brewed and brewed well and all that was left was take them up to the Hospital Wing. 

After cleaning up and returning everything to their proper places, the pair were about to do just that when a knock sounded. 

They made their way into the sitting room where Merlin showed up in the portrait above the fireplace. 

"There's someone who wishes to speak with you. He calls himself Tempest."

"Let him in, sir."

The door swung open, and the other man stepped through. 

"H-hi."

"Hello."

"Hi!"

Focusing on the fact that the Tempest looked like he was about to spontaneously combust, Severus hurried into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, while Charity led him to sit on the sofa. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, handing over the liquid. 

The other blushed lightly as he took the glass and attempted to sink into the cushions.

Exchanging worried glances, Charity and Severus watched as Tempest fidgeted a bit more. 

"I'm not alright. My aunt is the Ancient Runes Professor, Bathsheba Babbling, and she insists that I get to know the staff. But, well, people can be a bit much for me and I don't particularly like them. It was fine, really, until I went to see the Professors Potter, and w-well, you see, he's just so  _loud_ and he was talking about Quidditch and I don't know anything about Quidditch and I might've, maybe, slammed the door and ran away. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm crazy now. And then I got lost and I asked the portraits where the next Professor was, and that's how I ended up here."

Charity smiled and sat beside him. 

"You've come to the right place, then. Severus, here, doesn't particularly like people either, and I can be quiet when I want to be. Also, this is a strictly Potter-free zone."

"Really?"

"Yep! Now, is there anyone else you have to meet?"

Taking out a list from his pocket, he scanned it quickly and replaced it. 

"Just a Madam Pomfrey and a Mr. Filch."

"It really is your lucky day! We were about to carry up some potions to the Hospital Wing, so you can come with. After, we can go find the caretaker. Sound good?"

"I, yes."

"Lovely."

With that she levitated a box of vials over to him and preceded the pair out of the room and into the Floo. 

"Is she always like that?"

"More often than not, yes."

And with that, the pair grabbed their respective boxes and tumbled through the Floo. 

"Ah, there you two are. I'll just take these..."

Poppy levitated the boxes out of their grips and went them into the storeroom. 

"Thank you very much, Severus, Charity."

The two mentioned nodded their heads in assent and she turned to the third person in the room. 

"Hello, Tempest. I haven't seen you since you were as high as my knee and couldn't go anywhere without clinging to your aunt Eda. My name is Poppy Pomfrey and I am the school's resident Healer."

She held out a hand for him to shake. 

"Nice to meet you."

"And you as well. Now, off with you three. Go enjoy your freedom before the monsters we call children arrive."

* * *

The meeting with Filch was yet another simple affair. They took care not to get in his way, and addressed him as Mr. Filch, sir. He was respectful, even though they were all at least twenty years younger than him and called them Professor. 

* * *

 

After it all, the three deemed it a productive day and split up, heading to their respective quarters so they could get some rest and be ready for the new school year. 

 

 

 


End file.
